Padme and the Beast
by Shorttrumpeter
Summary: But who could ever love a Sith?... Anakin Skywalker was a selfish heir to a rich kingdom. Padme Amidala had always been different than those around her. This is their story- AU- A Star Wars version of Beauty and the Beast. R&R! Ch 12 FINALLY up
1. Prologue and Introduction

Padmé and the Beast  
  
Disclaimer/AN: Okay, as you all know Star Wars belongs to the great flannelled one whom I worship since he is a total genius for coming up with the object of our obsession. The story Beauty and the Beast belongs to Hans Christian Anderson, and the movie belongs to Disney. When I was really little I loved Beauty and the Beast, and I recently re-watched the movie and enjoyed it, so I decided to make a Star Wars version of it! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Padmé Amidala had always been different from everyone else. She loved to read, and learn about different things. Unlike most women her age (which was 19) she had only ever had one boyfriend, and that had been when she was 12 years old, although the boy had never really gotten over it. She just didn't enjoy being around the boys in her village even though several enjoyed being around her. They were all so arrogant! Especially Palo, whom she was sad to say, had been her boyfriend all those years ago. When she had dumped him, he just wouldn't- or couldn't- accept it, and to this day would always try to flirt with her.  
  
One of the reasons Padmé suspected she was 'different', was because of her father. Everyone thought him to be crazy, but Padmé thought he was brilliant. He could make something out of nothing, and was always inventing things. She also suspected that another reason she was 'different' was because she hadn't grown up with a mother- although neither had her older sister, Sola, and Sola was perfectly normal despite not having a mother for most of her life- and her father had raised her all by himself, never remarrying. Padmé and Sola's mother had died when Padmé had been 6, and Sola had been 11.  
  
***  
  
Anakin Skywalker was the heir of a very powerful and kind kingdom. Although Anakin Skywalker was not kind. He was greedy, and selfish, and he didn't care about others. His parents had tried to change his ways many times, but had been unsuccessful every time. On his death bed, his father had begged him to be more considerate to others, and Anakin had promised him that he would be. This however wasn't a promise he would keep.  
  
About 3 years after he had promised his father he would be more considerate, his mother died. His mother too asked him to please change his ways, and again Anakin promised. He would not keep this promise either, nor would he try to.  
  
Not to long after his mother's death, an old, haggard looking beggar came to his door, asking for just one nights stay as he had hundreds of unused rooms and she would only be needing one.  
  
Anakin had replied coldly, "I wouldn't let you have a room even if my life depended on it,"  
  
Then the beggar said, "Please sir, I will reward you if you let me have a room, if you don't you will regret it."  
  
Anakin only scoffed, "What could an old hag like you give me? Its not like you actually have anything to give!"  
  
At this the beggar shook her head, "I tried, Anakin," she said. And with that, the beggar transformed into a beautiful angel with shining wings, and long, dark hair.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker," said the Angel. "I tried to help you be kind, but you refused. You have no reason to live. You have so much and yet you refused to help an old beggar woman even just a little bit. You promised your father, and then your mother that you would change your ways. You didn't. You are so selfish. You have no reason to live."  
  
"Please," said Anakin, "I did not know that you we're an Angel! If I had known-"  
  
"Even if you had known you would not have allowed it." said the angel, "Good bye Anakin, I will kill you now."  
  
"No!" Anakin cried, "Please do not kill me! Can't you punish me some other way?"  
  
The Angel considered this for a moment perhaps if she... "Fine," said the Angel, "I have a much better way of punishing you. Instead of killing you, I will give you 21 years. You cannot die within those years, and neither can those in your castle. Right now this sounds like it isn't so bad, but trust me it is. You will also be transformed into a hideous beast. In this form, someone will have to fall in love with you, and you must love them in return.  
If you can do this, you will be transformed back to your current state, although when you are transformed to your current state you will only be allowed the life span of a normal human being. I will give you a rose. At the end of 1 year one petal will fall off, and then another, and another, and if the last petal falls and you still have not found someone, you will die a terrible and painful death... You must change you ways Anakin."  
  
And with that, the Angel disappeared, and Anakin, and all of those in his castle, and the castle itself, began to change into things they weren't. All of his servants, and other occupants of the house were transformed into things such as brooms, and clocks, and candles; the castle which had been made of a beautiful white marble changed to a dreary black stone; and Anakin himself transformed to a hideous beast with huge claws, terrifying looking teeth, and hair all over his face and body. Anakin had been transformed into a Sith. One of the most terrifying animals ever to exist.  
  
Who could ever love a Sith?  
  
~*~  
  
Padmé walked hurriedly down the streets of the town towards the library. It was almost to close and she hadn't gotten there to return her book! 'Not again!' she thought, 'I just can't turn it in late! And I really want to read the sequel too!'  
  
Padmé continued to walk, occasionally saying hello to someone she passed, but would then continue on her way. After passing several shops, Padmé finally came to the library. It was still open! She had gotten lucky! Padmé rushed in.  
  
"Ah, hello Padmé, I was just about to close." said her friend Mr. Bibble.  
  
"Hi Sio!" said Padmé, out of breath, "I was just returning this," she holding up a book. "I was hoping maybe you'd let me check out the sequel before you close."  
  
"Go right ahead, Padmé," said Sio with a laugh.  
  
"Thanks Sio," said Padme, as she returned her book and got the sequel.  
  
_*_  
  
AN: Okay, so what do you think? Please review! No flames please! - Sarah 


	2. The Journey

AN: Wow!  Thanks for all the reviews!  I was really surprised- and pleased- with all of the feedback I got!  Enjoy!

Chapter 2

After leaving the library with her book, Padmé headed towards the bakery.  It was her responsibility to buy and cook food as Sola- who usually bought and cooked food- was currently away with her fiancé, Darred.  They were visiting Darred's family and were eagerly planning their wedding that was to be the following summer.  Padmé absently paid for a loaf of bread and started to walk back towards their cottage.

When she was about half way there she spotted someone and inwardly groaned.  It was Palo.  _Great. _she thought _Now I get to deal with him. _

"Padmé!" said Palo, who had spotted her as well.  "So wonderful to see you." he leaned close to her to try to kiss her on the cheek, but she pushed him away.

"Go away, Palo." said Padmé, as she tried to continue walking.

"Go away?  Go away?  Now is that any way to talk to the one who will someday be your husband?" he said, quickening his pace and stepping in front of her, blocking her way.

Padmé stepped to the side, and then walked forward again.  "I wish you would leave me alone.  And for your information, I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it."

"Oh Padmé your so funny!" he said running a few steps to catch up with her.

"I'm **not** joking." she said, as she broke into a run.  Palo ran after her.

Padmé finally stopped.  She had reached the front door of her home.  She opened the door, stepped inside, and locked it.  This was how Palo always was.  He was such an insufferable git!

"Father, I'm home!" Padmé called.

Padme's father, Ruwee was a carpenter and spent a majority of his time building one thing or another.

"I'm in the cellar!" he replied.

"Okay." she said, as she sat down in a chair to read her book.

~*~

"So what did you do today?  I hardly saw you." said Ruwee

"I got up early so I could water the plants and feed the animals.  Then I went into town, bought the bread that you are eating now, returned that book I was reading, and got the sequel to it." Padmé replied.

"I see," he said, "Did you see anyone I know in town?"

"Well, not exactly....  I saw Sabe, but she was busy so we didn't say more than hello." Sabe was one of Padme's close friends.  "And I unfortunately saw Palo.  How was your day?" she asked.

"Good I suppose. I've been working on Ms. Panaka's cabinet lately.  Its coming out quite nicely."

"That's good.  I'm sure she'll like it."

~*~

About one month later, once Sola had returned, Ruwee received a letter saying that his aunt had died and she had left a few items to him in her will, and that he would need to come collect them within the month.  Ruwee had needed to leave almost as soon as he received the letter since his aunt lived quite far away and he didn't know quite how long it would take him to get there.

Before he had left he had asked his daughters, "My Aunt- you met her once I believe- her house is quite large and I am sure I would be able to bring you anything you might want.  is there anything you would like?  Sola?  Padmé?"

Both of them had thought for a moment.  "Perhaps some nice cloth.  I'm sure Darred and I will make use of some for our new house." said Sola.

"Padmé, what about you?" asked Ruwee.

"Could you please bring me a rose, father?  Or if not a rose then, some rose seeds?  When we met your aunt she brought some roses with her and they were amazing."

He nodded and said "Cloth and a rose.  I think I can remember that."

He had then said goodbye to each of his daughters and left on his horse.

~*~

"Anakin.  It is not our fault that no one has come." said Obi- Wan, as he tried is best to hobble after Anakin.  "And don't forget, if the last petals fall we're all dead.  Not just you!"

"Its already been 18 and a half years, Obi- Wan!  We only have 2 and a half more for someone to come!  And besides, even if someone were to come I'm sure they would never love me like this." said Anakin, pausing a moment so Obi- Wan, who had been changed into a clock, could catch up to him.

"Don't loose hope!  Someone must come soon!"

"I already have," said Anakin glaring at the floor.  But Anakin didn't know, that there still was hope.  He just hadn't seen it yet.

~*~

Ruwee reached his aunt's house in after about two months of traveling.  She had left to him two chickens, a small horse, several books, and some linen.  He stayed and visited with some other relatives who were in the area for a week or so, and then he went on his way back to his home.

When Ruwee had left to go to his aunt's house, it had been mid Summer- July to be exact- and now, it was Autumn.  The trees on the trails he would take had begun to change from their usual green to reds, and oranges, and dull browns.  He welcomed the change of scenery.

Two months later, on the last leg of his trip, the Autumn that he had enjoyed, and begun to change into a cold, harsh winter.  When he was only a day's journey from home, he nearly collapsed as he tried to guide his horses through the snow.  _Only a little further _he thought. He took a few more steps, willing himself to go on, when he saw a castle.  The sight bewildered him. What was a castle doing in the middle of a forest?   _I wonder if they might let me stay just one night.  This weather is harsh, and it is hard on the horses, _he thought, _I suppose its worth a try_

Ruwee led his horses through the gate to the caste.  Then he brought them up a long path way that led to the front door.  He shut his eyes for a moment, then he opened them and lifted his hand to knock upon the door.

_*_

AN: What do you think of it? Do you like it as well as you did chapter one?  R&R please!

- Sarah


	3. Ruwee enters the caslte

Before Ruwee could even touch the door, it opened all by itself yet there was no one there.  He looked inside.  There was a large staircase in the middle of the room, a dining room off to the left, and a rather large sitting room off to the right.  It was very dark.  There were a few lit candle sticks illuminating a little bit of what he could see, but it was still dark enough that he could make out very many details. Timidly, he stepped inside and the door closed behind him.  

"Hurry, come this way you must," said a voice that Ruwee thought he couldn't see the source of, but the light seemed to dance off toward the dining room, so he followed it.  Ruwee quickened his pace.  He wouldn't want to make whatever this thing talking was to him angry.

"Slow down.  Step on me you wouldn't want to," said the voice, and with that, Ruwee looked down, and was started to see a candelabra staring up at him.

Ruwee jumped back in shock.  It took everything in him not to run back into the cold and forget that this place even existed.  Instead, he found himself rooted to the spot.

"Startled you I have hm?" said the candelabra.  

Ruwee nodded slowly, what was this place?

"Need to worry you do not.  No harm I mean to you," it said.  "Now come, help you we will."

"Ye- Yes sir," Ruwee said, as he was unsure of how to address the candelabra.

"Call me Yoda you may," it said, chuckling.

"Of course sir Yoda." said Ruwee, who knew what would happen to him if he wasn't respectful.

Moments later Ruwee found himself  standing near a large table with lots of food on it.  "Sit, eat," said Yoda, seeming to gesture at the head of the table.  Ruwee took a step forward and picked up the place setting and moved it to the right of the head.  He didn't feel right sitting at the head of a table

"If Anakin finds out about this we're done for!" Ruwee heard a voice whisper.

"Mm, nothing there is that he could do, Siri," Yoda replied.

"Don't underestimate him master Yoda," whispered the voice, "I told Rabe, and Obi- Wan what's going on and they're going to hold Anakin off as long as they can.  You've got to hurry this guy up before Anakin comes!"

"Never know Anakin will.  Sleep here this man will.  A tough journey he has had.  Near death he may be."

"And he'll be even closer to death if Anakin finds him," hissed the voice.  "And so will all of us for that matter."

~*~

"Anakin, why don't you go sit in the garden for a while!" said Obi- Wan.

"Oh yes, that sounds quite nice, you haven't been in the garden in a while!" agreed Rabe.

"Alright, what's going on?  You two are up to something." said Anakin knowingly.

"No we aren't, Anakin, we just really think you should come see the garden!" said Obi- Wan, as innocently as he could.

"Uh huh, and you said the same thing about the library, orchard, and lake?" 

"Yes, but only because you haven't seen the castle in a long time!  All you ever do anymore is brood in your room." Rabe insisted.  "And besides, the garden is quite lovely!  Trust me, I spend more than half my time there!"

"Tell me again, why I can't go eat dinner?" Anakin asked, smirking.

"Because you really need to see the rest of the castle." Obi- Wan stated.

"Yes and uh, Yoda has a surprise for you!" added Rabe.  Obi- Wan glared at her.

"Okay, now I _know_ something's going on." Anakin said, "I'm going down there right now."

"Now what'll we do?" asked Rabe once Anakin was out of hearing rage.

"Hope Yoda got that guy out of here and that Anakin doesn't decide he has no more use for all of us?"

~*~

Anakin hurried down corridors and flights of stairs to the dining hall.  _What _we're they trying to hide from him?  He threw himself on all fours and quickened his pace.  If they had let some stupid animal in the castle **again **they were going to regret it!  Many times, one of them would let some stupid animal in the castle and take care of it.  He didn't need to help some stupid animal!

Anakin soon reached the dining hall and overheard Yoda saying.

"Welcome you are.  Need anything else do you?"

"Nothing really...  Unless..." Anakin heard a voice say.

Anakin clutched his paws into fists, this time they had let a human in.

"Yes?" prompted, Siri, who Anakin could tell was eager to get this stupid human out.

"Might you have a rose?" he heard the voice ask timidly.  "My daughter Padmé had wanted one but as its winter I couldn't obtain one during my journey."

"Of course." he heard Siri say to the stranger, "I'll get one before Ana- Anakin-" Siri had seen him.

Anakin stepped out of the shadows he had been standing in.  A look of fear passed over the stranger's face.

Ruwee couldn't find his voice.  This creature- the one they had been calling Anakin- wasn't human.  He wasn't quite sure what to call it.  It was towering over him, looking quite menacing.  It had to be at least 9 feet tall.  It was covered in fur but some how wore a pure black pants and a matching pure black shirt.  Ruwee looked timidly into the monster's face.  It had large teeth that were clearly visible.  Ruwee shut his eyes for a moment, and made eye contact with the monster.  It had bright blue eyes, that looked almost as though they were human.

Anakin let out a growl.  "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET ANYTHING IN!"

Ruwee began to tremble.  What was this monster going to do to him?

"Die he would have, if we hadn't let him in." said Yoda calmly, without a trace of fear in his voice.  

"All debts must be paid." said Anakin, anger still evident in his voice.  "You, what is your name?"

"Ru- My name is Ruwee."

"Well then, Siri, why don't you fetch Ruwee a rose as he asked." said Anakin.

Siri, hurried out of the room.

"Now then, who is this rose for?" Anakin asked.

"My- My daughter, Padmé."

_*_

AN: Hey!  Sorry that took so long!  I had a little writers block on this chapter!  Should I try to rewrite this?  In my opinion this chapter didn't turn out as well as the first two did...  You be the judge!  

- Sarah


	4. And it begins

"Your daughter Padmé?" Anakin repeated.

"Ye- yes," said Ruwee.

"If you want a rose for your daughter she shall have it.  However for the price of the rose she must come here."

"No!  I- I don't need the rose.  I'll just be on my way." said Ruwee, backing away towards the door.

"You **will **take the rose, and your daughter **will come here.  **If she doesn't, I **will **kill you.  No matter how far away you would go, I **will **kill you if she does not come her to pay for your foolish behavior."

"Please, kill me.  Take my life instead.  Don't kill her." said Ruwee suddenly.

"SILENCE," Anakin yelled, "THERE ARE NO NEGOTIATIONS OVER THIS!"

Ruwee backed away, cowering.

"Anakin," came Siri's voice, "Here's the rose," she said, laying it on the ground in front of his feet.

Anakin nodded, and gestured for Ruwee to pick it up.

Ruwee moved forward slowly.  He bent down, picked it up, and began to back away towards the door.  "Please, kill me now, just don't harm Padmé!" he said one last time.

"She **will **come here!  And within the next two weeks too!" Anakin replied, pushing Ruwee out the door and slamming it.

"Anakin!  Was that necessary?" Obi- Wan asked incredulously.

Anakin glared in response.

"Hm, save us all he may just have." Yoda spoke, bringing illumination to the dimly lit room, "If coming here a girl is..."

"Then we're all saved!" Siri finished, a hint of a smile gleaming across her porcelain features.

Anakin nodded vaguely.  "It wouldn't work."

~*~

Padmé was outside feeding the chickens and Sola was watering their small garden when Ruwee came back. Although it had been a surprise to him, it appeared as though the harsh winter he had endured just the previous day had some how turned to spring.  The two horses he had with him were panting, and he himself looked quite startled.  

"Father, what is it?" asked Sola, looking up.

"Its- its," and Ruwee collapsed as he tried to get down from his horse.

"Father!" Sola and Padmé cried at once, running to him.

"I'm- I'm alright." he said, looking around, "but maybe we had better go inside,"

~*~

"And he- he said that you would have to come to the castle, Padmé." Ruwee finished, nearly in tears at remembrance of the events of the morning's events.

Both Padmé and Sola remained silent.  "I will go," Padmé said, "It is what must be done."

"You are not going!  Heavens knows what he might do to you!" Ruwee exclaimed.

"It is what must be done," Padmé repeated, "I will go."

"No, I will," Sola said, "This...  Thing will never know that I am not Padmé."

"You aren't going either, Sola.  No one is.  We'll pretend this never happened-"

"I'm going." Padmé insisted, "You have work to do," she said to Ruwee, "and you're getting married soon." she added to Sola.

"Padmé you-"

"I'll leave in a week," she said, "Who knows how long it might take me to find this place.  And he'll kill you if I don't go."

"But Padmé-"

"I'm going." she said.

~*~

Over the next week, Ruwee and Sola tried their best to convince Padmé not to go, but Padmé would always insist that it was what must be done, and who knew, this...  thing might let her come back and forget about the whole ordeal.

Padmé wasn't afraid of going.  She figured that this thing couldn't be any worse than the monsters and bad guys in all of the stories she had read.  She would miss Sola and her Father, and she would miss her life here at their home, but she wasn't afraid.  Change could be good, but it could also be bad.  Who knew what kind of change this one would be, but Padmé forced herself into believing everything would be okay in the end.

The week was over before any of them realized it.  They had decided that Padmé would take the horse that Ruwee had received with her.  It could perhaps keep her company.  She also would take a few sets of clothes, as well as some possessions that were important to her.

"Oh Padmé!" cried Sola, hugging Padmé tightly.  "Please be careful."

"I will." Padmé said truthfully, "I'll miss you,"

"Oh!  I'll miss you too," said Sola, nearly in tears.  "I really wish you wouldn't go though."

"Don't worry," said Padmé, managing to smile, "I'm sure I'll be home soon."

Sola nodded, and let her go.

"Padmé," Ruwee said, approaching his youngest daughter, "We're going to miss you a lot." he said, hugging her.

"I'll miss you to, Dad." she said.

He kissed her forehead, "Are you sure about this I could just-"

Padmé shook her head, "I'll be fine," she insisted.

Ruwee closed his eyes and said "I know,"

And with that, Padmé drew out of his embrace, and climbed into the saddle of her horse.  She rearranged the saddle bags, and her horse began moving.

"Bye!" she called, "I love you!"

"We love you too, Padmé," Sola called after her, now in full fledged tears.

~*~

Padmé forced herself not to look back, or she just might cry too.

"Well, here we go," she said to her horse.  "I suppose I ought to name you as I suppose you'll keep me company quite a bit."

The horse did nothing, but in Padme's mind she was listening.  "How about...  Juliana?"  she said out loud, "Yes, that's fitting enough."  Juliana was the name of the heroine in one of her favorite books.

Before Padmé realized what she was doing, Juliana entered a forest close to their town and home.  They rode around in what seemed like circles when Padmé thought she saw a glimpse of an iron gate.  She pulled Juliana to a halt and rode through a cluster of trees.  Sure enough, a huge, stone castle loomed into view.

"Juliana," breathed Padmé, "I think we've found it."

Padmé climbed down from Juliana's back and cautiously opened the iron gate, not knowing the fate she would meet in doing so.  She unconsciously took Juliana's reins into her hand, and began to walk up the path leading to the castle.

_*_

AN: Like it?  Please review!

- Sarah


	5. First Meetings

Padmé closed the gate behind her and began to lead Juliana up the path that led to the castle. Part of her wanted to run back, and not stop until she reached her house again, but she forced herself to keep going. Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right. She found herself walking exaggeratedly slow, but when she was about halfway up the path decided that what she was doing was stupid, and broke into a run, dropping her horse's reins in the process.  
  
Padmé nearly yelped in surprise when she came to the door and it... opened? She hadn't even touched the handle, and took a step backward, unsure if she really wanted to go in. She bit her lip, and stepped over the threshold into the castle. It was dark, she noted. There were a few candles here and there, and a small window that provided a little light into a sitting room that sat off to the right.  
  
"Hm, arrived she has." she heard a male's voice say, seeming to come from the candle light she had noticed off to the left.  
  
"I hope this works out," another male's voice commented.  
  
"Its worth a try, so long as Anakin doesn't screw things up." commented a female voice.  
  
"You know how he can be sometimes..." another female's voice added.  
  
"Who's there?" Padmé asked, as confidently as she could.  
  
"Should we tell her about everything that's happened?" asked the first female's voice.  
  
"Leave that up to Anakin, we shall." the first male's voice replied.  
  
"Who's there?" Padmé repeated.  
  
With a sigh a clock moved out of the shadows and said, "We're here."  
  
A candelabra, shovel, and a quill followed suit.  
  
Questions and phrases raced through Padme's mind and she finally heard herself say, "Who are you?"  
  
"Some of this castles resident's," said the shovel in what sounded like a comforting tone, "I'm Rabe, by the way."  
  
"Yoda I am," said the candelabra, the light seeming to dance as he said it.  
  
"My name is Siri." the quill said, seeming to smile.  
  
"And I'm Obi- Wan." the clock she had first seen told her.  
  
"What's your name, miss?" Rabe asked.  
  
"I'm Padmé." Padmé told her, as she rubbed her eyes. This was crazy. She was talking to objects? She had definitely lost it. She opened her eyes and the objects were still there, looking intently at her. More questions raced across her brain, and she said, "How can you talk?"  
  
"Most everything here can talk." said Rabe.  
  
"Why can you talk?"  
  
"Not even we know that." Obi- Wan told her honestly.  
  
"We've been this way for a long time," added Siri, stepping closer to Obi- Wan.  
  
"Who is in charge here?" Padmé asked, and no one answered her.  
  
"Who is in charge here?" she repeated.  
  
"Anakin. In charge here Anakin is." Yoda, said when none of the others did anything.  
  
"And where is this Anakin?" Padmé asked, "Why hasn't he shown himself?"  
  
"Anakin is somewhere else right now." Obi- Wan said simply.  
  
"Come, Padmé, I will show you where you will live from now on." Rabe said, before Padme could ask anymore questions.  
  
~*~  
  
Padme's room was like nothing she had ever seen before. It had deep purple walls with an intricate border of stars and moons. It was well furnished with a large bed with more pillows than she could count, and a sitting room off to the side. To her pleasure she also saw that within this sitting room there was a small book shelf. To the other side of her room was a door that she soon noticed led to a balcony that overlooked a courtyard filled with a flower she couldn't identify. She had also been surprised to see that all of her possessions had been put in respective places in her new room.  
  
"Well I guess I don't have to unpack," Padmé said to no one in particular.  
  
"Of course not, miss." said an amour.  
  
Padme's head whipped to where the voice had come from. "Who said that? What's your name?"  
  
The amour seemed to chuckle, "My name is Eritae miss, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Padmé."  
  
"I had thought so. How do you like your room?" Eritae asked her.  
  
Padmé thought for a moment, "Its beautiful." she said at last.  
  
"I do hope you like it. Yane and I do get lonely sometimes."  
  
"Yane?" asked Padmé.  
  
"That would be me, Padmé." a mirror in the corner said.  
  
"Hello," said Padmé for lack of nothing better to say.  
  
"This place takes some getting used to, doesn't it?" Eritae asked, seeming to smile.  
  
Padmé nodded, "This place is like no where I've been before. And no one will answer my questions. Maybe you will."  
  
"Let me guess, you've spoken to Yoda?" Yane guessed.  
  
Padmé nodded, "Would you answer some of my questions?"  
  
Eritae and Yane seemed to laugh, "We will try." Eritae told her.  
  
~*~  
  
Padmé was startled when her door opened. "Time for dinner it is," came Yoda's voice.  
  
"Okay." said Padmé, putting down the book she had immersed herself in. She stood up and went to the door of her room where she had heard Yoda's voice. She stepped outside and came face to face with... She didn't quite know how to describe it.  
  
She adverted her eyes to the ground, only to see two, huge, hairy, clawed feet staring back at her. She instead brought her eyes immediately up, and though she didn't mean to she made eye contact with this... Thing. Not knowing what else to do, she held his gaze. This creature had stunning blue eyes. They almost looked as though they were human.  
  
"Who are you?" she heard herself ask, though she wasn't conscious of doing so.  
  
"I am Anakin, the keeper and owner of this castle." said the thing. "You're Padmé, correct?"  
  
Padmé felt herself nod, "Yes," she said, to scared to break eye contact, "I am."  
  
AN: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the feedback I've been getting! Just a heads up, I will generally only post new chapters on the weekends so don't expect updates in the middle of the week. I really appreciate all of your reviews! :) - Sarah 


	6. Dinner and Tears

Everything was silent for a moment.  Padmé had a thousand questions rush to her mind at once, but she simply couldn't settle on one.

"I'm sorry if my appearance has startled you." Anakin said.

"No.  It hasn't" Padmé replied, trying to sound like she meant that.  Her father had told her how this...  thing...  this...  beast had acted.  

"It is time for dinner if you're hungry." Anakin told her, breaking her gaze and starting to walk away.

"Thank you." Padmé said, following him, unsure of what else to do.

Only when following this..  beast, for lack of a better word, did Padmé realize just how tall he was.  He was around six and a half feet tall, towering over her.  His shoulders were around three feet wide.  He was almost completely covered in think brown fur.  He had long, strong arms, and claws rather than hands.  His legs were even longer than his arms, and had huge, ferocious looking claws instead of feet.  Padmé had seen his face in her peripheral vision.  He had huge teeth- more like fangs really- that protruded when he talked.  His nose was similar to that of a dog's, black in color.  And his eyes; his eyes were a bright, stunning, blue.  The looked so human, so unlike what Padmé would have expected.

~*~

"So." said Padmé as she picked at her food.  She couldn't come up with anything to ask him, even though only minutes before she had had thousands of questions.  Now she couldn't remember any of them.

"Have you enjoyed your stay here so far?" Anakin asked her at last.

Afraid of angering him, Padmé replied, "I suppose.  I've not been here long, and I didn't come here on the best of circumstances." she paused, "I do like the book I have begun to read though."

"What book is that?" he asked.

"I've read it several times before, its called Black Beauty, its about a horse."

Anakin seemed to make a face, although Padmé couldn't tell considering the room was almost dark.  "I hate that one.  There's an entire library here by the way." he told her, "Do you like to read?"

Padmé smiled a little, and surprised herself in doing so, "I love to.  Gardening and crafts aren't so bad.  I'm that great at them though, I prefer to read."

Although Padmé didn't understand the meaning behind his next words, Anakin said, "Reading helps to pass the time.  That's why I have so many books here.  Be-" he caught himself, he had started to say 'before I was turned into a sith' but had stopped himself.  "At one time I enjoyed to ride horses, but recently they have all become afraid of me."

~*~

"Well, at least they're talking." said Rabe as she, Yoda, Obi- Wan, and Siri watched Anakin and the girl.

"Talking won't be enough, and she may never love him," Siri said quietly, "I wouldn't blame her either.  I'm surprised she's even talking to him.  Not after the way he treated her father, and forced her to come here."

"She is our last hope though," said Obi- Wan, putting a knob that had once been his hand on the knob that was once her shoulder.

"Hope for the best we must." Yoda told them.  "Take a long time this may."

None of the others disagreed in the slightest.

"I just wish it wouldn't be so long." said Rabe impatiently.

"Not happen it might." Yoda said, "Difficult to trust him it will be for her."

Rabe sighed, "I know."

~*~

Later that evening, Padmé returned to her room.  It was still a little light outside, around 6:00 she guessed.  Since she had nothing else she could do, Padmé picked up her book and went onto her room's balcony.  She noticed something she hadn't before.  There were stairs leading down from her balcony into the courtyard below.  _I'll go see what's in this courtyard _she thought, clutching her book to her.

Scents of several flowers filled her lungs as she came into the courtyard.  To her surprise she heard a neigh and looked to see Juliana cantering towards her.  Padmé frowned, where had she come from?  Padmé looked around, and her gaze followed where she believed her horse had come from.  She saw a trough filled with hay, and that there was a small pond near it.  It appeared as though she would be housed here instead of a stable.

Padmé petted her horse's neck, and then slid down next to a tree blooming with many pink flowers.  She tried to read, but found that she couldn't keep her mind on the book.  It kept wondering off to her father and Sola.  Tears began to stream down her face.  She had refused to let herself cry about this.  She bit her lip.  She would be strong.  Crying wasn't going to help anything.  And Anakin wasn't so terrible.  He wasn't going to kill her as her father had feared.  Plus he could have a conversation, as could many of the things found in this castle.  This wasn't so bad.  But then why was she crying?

She bit down harder on her lip, trying to will herself to stop.  She let go of her lip and clenched her teeth.  "I'm **not **going to cry." she said aloud.  She wiped her eyes.  She knew she would see her father and Sola again someday.  She just didn't know when, so for now she would have to be brave, and see how this faired out.  Padmé took several sharp breaths, tears beginning to fall more freely.  She closed her eyes.  "I'm being stupid." she said, looking at Juliana who was standing near her, sniffing at some grass.  She clenched her teeth again and forced herself to stare at a flower on the other side of the courtyard and not think about what she had left behind.

Her tears finally stopped, and she went back to reading.  _I'm **never **going to cry again.  **Never.  **_Padmé promised herself.

_*_

AN: Sorry that took so long.  I was sick with the flu on Saturday, Sunday, and most of Monday.  Also, keep in mind that I have school, and with school comes a lot of homework.  On top of school I am an active member of my school's band and jazz band and this can be very time consuming.

Thanks everyone! :)  Review please.

- Sarah


	7. The Castle

          Padmé blinked.  The sun was shining into her eyes.  She was still outside, just where she had been the night before and, had somehow fallen asleep underneath a tree.  She shook her head, patted Juliana, who stood nearby, and trotted up the stairs to her room, book in hand.  How in the world had she fallen asleep?  She touched her hair.  It had several twigs stuck in it.  Oh how she needed a bath after having done something so inconvenient.

"Ah, there you are.  We were wondering where you had gotten to." said Eritae.

"I fell asleep outside." she said, "And I was just wondering.  Is there any chance I might be able to take a bath?"

"Oh, of course," said Yane, "Its over that way." she gestured as best she could with now arms.

~*~

Half an hour later, Padmé dressed into a pair of worn pants, and a not- quite- as- worn shirt.

"Now, what will you be wearing today?" asked Eritae, throwing open her doors to reveal many elegant gowns.

"I'll just wear this, thanks." said Padmé, backing away from Eritae and Yane.

"Oh, come now.  There is no reason not to wear one of these gowns.  They've never been worn before which is a pity."  Eritae told her.

Padmé wrinkled up her nose.  They were so... elegant.  Like nothing she had ever planned to wear.  All the dresses she had ever worn were simple, with no added lace or frills, no gems or beads sewn on.  All of these gowns, the ones Eritae was trying to persuade her to wear, were so fancy, with lace, frills, gems, beads- everything you could possibly sew onto a gown was on all or one of these gowns.

"There to elegant for me.  I never wear anything elegant." Padmé told them.

"That's nonsense." Yane said, "They are not to elegant for you.  Pick one and put it on."

Padmé sighed.  "Fine, what's the plainest dress you have?" she asked, turning to Eritae.

~*~

"How long do you think it will be until the spell is broken?" Anakin asked Obi- Wan.

"Its hard to say.  She must fall in love with you, and you've given her little reason to do that so far."

"I know." Anakin replied, "We don't have much time though."

"Two and a half years is not going to be so much time.  You must try your hardest though."

~*~

"So what is there to do around here?" Padmé asked Yane and Eritae after she was dressed to their liking.

"Oh, there's a lot to do!  There's the gardens, the orchards, the lake, the library, the music hall, the ballroom!  There's much to many to name.  Today you ought to just look around to see what suits you!" Yane told her, enthusiastically.

"I'll go do that then," said Padmé, leaving her room and coming into the corridor outside.  She walked several feet, and then turned into a dimly lit, side corridor.  Within this corridor were many paintings.  Some of people, some of animals, a few of things she couldn't quite recognize.  She walked several more feet, exited that corridor, and turned to her left into another corridor.  

This corridor had many paintings in it as well, but had many doors up and down its sides.  Curiosity overtaking her, Padmé opened one and stepped inside the room.  Inside were several couches, a fireplace, and some large windows with draperies over them.  She walked over to the windows and began to pull back the draperies, filling the room with light.  Upon doing this, she could see that the room was decorated in several shades of blue.  It was a sitting room, and a very nice one at that.  She left the room, deciding that there was nothing to do within it.

Padmé walked the length of the corridor.  At the end of it were, great, oak, double doors.  She opened the doors and walked into the room.  It was virtually empty, but had tall ceilings, and a gorgeous wooden floor and lots of windows.  _This must be the ballroom_ Padmé thought, turning around and closing the doors behind her.  There was nowhere to go from here, except where she had come from.  She began to walk back in the direction of her room, but had no intention of going in.  She found the door that would lead to her room easily enough, but then walked past it.

Unlike the corridors in the opposite direction, all of these corridors were full of statues and moldings instead of paintings.  There were several unimportant-looking doors up an down the first corridor.  Padmé decided not to bother with any of them.  She came to the end of the corridor quickly enough, and then went to the right.  There were the same, important looking, oak doors that she had seen before leading to the ballroom.  She opened them and found the ballroom again.  _That's strange_ she thought, shutting the door and walking down another corridor.

At the end of this next corridor Padmé found double-doors slightly smaller than those leading to the ballroom, and made of cherry wood.  She opened them, and saw a room about half the size of the ballroom, filled with musical instruments.  This would be something that would entertain her for a while, once, her grandmother- who was 4 years deceased- had taught her to play a flute.  Perhaps she could learn again.  She looked around the room.  There were so many musical instruments.  A few she didn't even know the names of.  She smiled despite herself and left the room, closing the door behind her.  _I'll see all of the castle before I do anything, _she thought, going to the opposite end of the corridor and starting down another.

~*~

AN: Sorry that took me so long.  I had a really busy week last week and didn't have time to write (lots of homework and tests to study for).  I'll try to update again soon!  Tell me what you think of this! :)

- Sarah


	8. Friends and Music

          That evening, Padmé made her way down to the dining hall exhausted from having explored the castle without stopping nearly all day.

"Hello," said Anakin, who had been lurking in the shadows.

Padmé jumped.  She hadn't seen him there before.  "Hello." she said, trying to act as though she hadn't been frightened.

"You needn't be afraid of anything here you know.  I won't hurt you, and nothing else here could hurt you if it wanted to."

"Uh.  I'll keep that in mind." Padmé said.  Her stomach growled loudly.

"You are hungry." Anakin observed.

"What a brilliant deduction!" Padmé said, grinning despite her situation.

Anakin seemed to laugh but Padmé couldn't tell for the room was very dimly lit.  He walked off towards the dining room and she hesitantly followed.

~*~

"Look at them!" said Siri happily, "how much longer do you suppose it will be until the curse is broken?  They're surely friends now, right?"

"She still fears him though.  She tries to hide it, but she's afraid of him." Obi- Wan told her.

"I know." she replied, "but it does seem like she's a little less afraid than she was..."

Obi- Wan smiled at her a little.  He and Siri had been in love before this whole ordeal.  He had planed to propose to her- the day **after** they were transformed into objects- and now he doubted they would ever marry.  

Their story was a little funny.  He was Anakin's second cousin and had seen Anakin grow up as he was quite a bit older than him. Siri was Anakin's mother's best friend's daughter.  He and Siri had met in court one afternoon, he mistaking her for a servant and asking her to refill his drink. She had laughed good-naturedly and said that she was no servant.  Obi- Wan apologized and she then proceeded to tell him that she had just come back from grooming her horse as she hadn't trusted any of the stable boys with the task.  Due to that her hair and clothes were a mess, and she knew that any might have mistaken her for a servant. The two began to talk from there and somehow romance had ensued.

"Who knows what will come of this." he said.

~*~

Days in the palace went by and Padmé began to fall into a routine of sorts.  Many days she would read for hours on end.  Others she would walk through the gardens and orchards, and many times she went to the music hall and began to relearn to play the flute.  in the evenings she would go down to the dinner hall and converse with Anakin.  He seemed so...  Not beast- like at times.  This puzzled Padmé to no ends but she couldn't bring herself to ask him why he wasn't a barbaric thing that attacked villages.

Slowly, as it took Padmé a long time to be unafraid of his appearance, the two started to become friends.  Padmé began to look forward to dinner where she would meet him, and she started to find it easier and easier to talk to him.  She began to forget that his appearance was anything odd.

During this whole process Padmé had become friends with Yane, Eritae, and Rabe with ease.  The three of them were so easy to talk to and helped keep Padmé from becoming lonesome in her time spent there.  She found Yoda's way of talking quite funny and would talk to the candlestick for ages.  Obi- Wan and Siri seemed nice enough, but she almost never saw them except for occasionally at dinner time.

Before she knew it, six months had passed since she had come to the castle.  She was happy enough, but she missed her family dearly, many nights she would dream of them.  She had dreamed of Sola's marriage to Darred and that she was now expecting a child.  She almost never dreamed of her Father.  She hoped he was doing well.  It had been the season of Spring when she had first come to the castle and now Autumn was fading fast into Winter.  

~*~

One afternoon, as Padmé sat playing the flute, Anakin came in to the music hall.

"Hello." she said, putting the flute down quickly.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you," said Anakin, turning to go.

"That's okay." said Padmé, smiling at her friend, "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I once played the trumpet, baritone, and piano, but I haven't in many years." he told her, "I come here sometimes to muse on that, and go over music in my head that I'll never again play."

Padmé nodded, "My Great Aunt once taught me to play the flute.  I've been trying to relearn it.  I've forgotten quite a bit."

"Play something." said Anakin, smiling at her, "I haven't heard real music in a long time."

Padmé put the flute to her lips and played a sweet sounding song.  It flowed through the room, filling it with sound.

"That's very pretty." Anakin told her.

"Thank you." Padmé replied, "Try to play something on the piano.  I bet that's one instrument you can never forget to play."

"Eh, I doubt that." said Anakin, "I can try though."

He sat down at the piano.  He put his hands to the piano and sat there for a moment.  He tried to play, but hit several keys when he meant to hit one.  "I told you I had forgotten."

"At least you tried." Padmé told him.

"Well, I'm off to the orchards.  They're beautiful this time of year." Anakin said, "Want to come?"

"Okay." said Padmé, putting the flute into its case.

~*~

"Most of the leaves have changed, and lots have fallen." Anakin commented as they walked through the orchards.

Padmé nodded, "Back home we had a tree- not sure what kind it was- in our front yard.  When I was a little girl I used to put them in a big pile and jump in them.  I love Autumn."

"I've always liked Winter best." Anakin replied.

"Its so cold though!"

"But there's snow." Anakin said, "Its because of the snow that I like Winter."

Padmé grinned and shook her head.  "You're so crazy, Anakin."

"Why am I crazy?" he asked, grinning a toothy grin.

Padmé laughed at the look on his face, "I don't know. you just are." she said, and she ran off, turning to look behind her.

Anakin laughed and ran after her, "Why?" he called.

_*_

AN: I know that took me forever, but it seemed like no matter how much I wanted to write, one conflict after another seemed to present itself and I was unable to write.  Homework, becoming sick with the flu, band activities, etc.  No matter how hard I tried I couldn't find time to write :-(.  Hopefully the next update will take me a lot less time :-)

R&R please!

- Sarah


	9. The Rose

"I don't know." Padmé replied.

"Oh sure you do, you just don't want to tell me."

"Well, it was years ago, his name was Palo.  He was, and still is, a stuck up jerk.  We only dated for a year or so, and we were only twelve years old then.  He's never gotten over the fact that I don't like him."

"You don't?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course not!" said Padmé wrinkling up her nose.

Anakin laughed, which was disturbing due to how deep his voice was.

"You're making fun of me!" Padmé exclaimed.

"I'd be much to frightened to tease you!" Anakin replied laughing.

"Frightened?  Of me?" Padmé asked, grinning, "Why would anyone ever be frightened of me?"

~*~

Siri and Obi- Wan stood watching this scene with great liking.

"She's acting... Natural around him!" Siri whispered, happiness evident in her voice.

"We may be humans yet!" Obi- Wan whispered back.

"But what's changed?" Siri wondered.

"They became friends I suppose.  I think Anakin's finally learning the lesson he was meant to!" Obi- Wan replied.

~*~

"Why wouldn't people be frightened of you?  You're so confident about yourself." Anakin replied.

"That's no reason to be frightened of me though." Padmé insisted.  "And back- back before I came here, I was always trampled and made fun of for one reason or another."

"Why were you made fun of?"

Padmé laughed, "Simply because I tend to be different than the norm.  I read to much to be content talking about clothes and such.  I'd much rather talk about books, or magic, or something interesting like that."

"That seems foolish, showing dislike to intellect?"

"People always seem to be foolish about one thing or another." Padmé replied.

"I suppose I'm a testament to that."

"What were you foolish about?" Padmé asked him.

"Its.. Nothing, really." Anakin replied, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Anakin..."

He looked up, blue eyes captivating her for a moment, "Ask me again sometime." he told her.

Padmé nodded, slightly puzzled.

~*~

Days in the palace grew dull, sewing themselves together, blurred into one piece. During these days, Padmé grew into the habit of taking long rides around the castle. Sometimes Anakin would come with her, talking and laughing. The winter season had changed to spring, for which Padmé was very thankful for.

On one particular day, Padmé saddled her horse as usual, for once unaccompanied by Anakin. She set off, enjoying looking at all the flowers and such, but was startled when she was approached out of no where by a wood nymph wearing a tiara of flower petals and vines.

 "Would you be Miss Padmé?" The creature inquired, staring up at her with wide eyes.

 "Why, yes, yes I am." Padmé replied, bending down to have eye contact with the nymph.

"I have something to give you from Master Obi-Wan," said the nymph, matter-of-factly.

"Master Obi-Wan? Oh! The clock! All right!"

The nymph held up a small, white, silky box, rectangular in shape. It looked almost too delicate to touch.

_Great_, Padmé thought, _now a clock is sending me gifts._

 Keeping her face calm, she thanked the woodland creature, who bowed curtly and scampered away into the thick forest surrounding the palace.

"That was... odd." she said to Juliana once the nymph had departed. "I wonder what's in the box."

Juliana snorted. If she hadn't been a horse, Padmé would have described the noise as derisive. "Well, honestly, it's not as though you've the ability to see through things, is it?"

The mare snorted again. "It's not my fault I'm human and thick," protested Padmé.  
Juliana looked at her with big, soulful hazel eyes, but did not exercise her opinion. Padmé would have to figure this one out herself.  
  
~*~

  Alone in her room that night, Padmé might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but odd visions kept crossing her mind:

Her father- writhing on the ground- a short cloaked figure, standing over him, laughing maniacally- and then-

A circular, white-walled room- Sola, sitting in the corner, wiping her eyes on her sleeve while holding a baby to her- it changed-

A grey cloud- circling over her home-

Sola's husband, Darred- grieving-

A silky white box- a curling piece of yellowed parchment-

 More maniacal laughter- and then-

Nothing. Black. Darkness, all around her. Falling, she was falling, and there was nothing, not a sharp cliff, not a fathoms-deep ocean, to break her fall-

'Anakin!' the dream-Padmé cried. Anakin? Why would she call for him?

And she awoke. Shaking herself mentally, she attempted to disentangle herself from her bedclothes. A snippet from the dream flashed in her mind's eye once more: a silky, white, rectangular box. She had seen that box somewhere before. Then she remembered: Obi-Wan's box....

She got out of bed and lit the candle she always kept on her nightstand. Where had she put that box? Ripping open drawer after drawer of her writing desk, she finally found it on her vanity, in plain view. Mentally smacking herself, she set the still-lit candle back on her nightstand and sat on her bed.

 The box seemed radiant, too radiant to be subjected to opening. Padmé opened it anyway. A white rose the exact color of the box tumbled out onto her bed. So did a piece of yellow parchment.

Just like in her dream....

Ignoring the nagging impulse that something was wrong, she held the parchment up to the light of the candle and read:

    A curse is placed upon this house  
Diminishing in spirit  
Break it, young one, and take your plunder  
Before another hears it  
  
Blue is for serenity  
Gold for a friend  
Crimson is for your true love  
If you choose to take this in  
  
I give up all the clues I can  
The rest is up to you  
But do beware  
A black-eyed stare  
That will kill all –

Padmé never got to read the last word. She noticed too late that she was holding the poem- riddle? It certainly sounded like a riddle; she couldn't make heads or tails of it- very close to the candle. It caught light, and, within seconds, was gone.

She picked up the rose, and the petals glowed a pale blue. Blue is for- what? Serenity? Then, a terrible realization was forced upon her....

If that vision was true... Padmé remembered her other dreams: her father, being tortured; Sola locked up, away from her husband- she had to leave, and fast.

She knew it was Anakin's decree that she stay in the castle; if she didn't, her family would be killed. But it looked like they were about to be killed anyway, so it was her only choice. Besides, Anakin would surely understand.

Packing up her belongings quickly, she fled the castle, taking the rose with her.

~*~  
Juliana was a fast horse. By the time the first hints of daylight were beginning to overtake the eastern sky, Padmé had reached her home. It was just as she had feared: cloaked men surrounded a mound of black ashes... Padme's house.

 A limp figure in a red tunic, who was assumedly her father, was lying on the ground a few feet away from her. Padmé jumped from the horse's back, and rushed to his side.

 "Father- Father!" Padmé cried, shaking him by the shoulders. No sound, no hint of breath. But a pulse. He was alive.

 Picking up one's father is a great difficulty, but somehow Padmé managed to get him on Juliana's back without being seen by the cloaked men. It was as though she were invisible to them.  They galloped off back the way she had come, towards Anakin's castle. 

"Please be okay, Father." She murmured.

They were barely half a league away from Padme's house when the same wood nymph that had delivered Obi-Wan's rose jumped in front of Juliana.  


_*_

AN: Sorry about the long wait, I had the worst writers block I think I've ever had. However, thanks to my best friend, Padawan, and sister, I finally got this chapter written by co-writing it with me, so if you liked this chapter, check out her stories! Thanks a ton Juli! Her user name is PadfootHoshi, she writes Harry Potter fanfics, but be on the lookout for some Star Wars ones soon! Please R&R, and I will try my best to get some more chapters out soon!


	10. Another Journey

            Juliana reared in fright, and Padmé tried to steady her by laying her hands on the horse's neck. 

            "Greetings, Miss Padmé." the nymph said calmly.

            "Hello." Padmé replied, a little frightened by the nymph's sudden appearance.

            "I have another message from Master Obi- Wan." The nymph told her, holding out a single piece of parchment, seeming to come from nowhere.

            "Thank you." Padmé said, taking the paper, "I-"

            Padmé had been about to ask the nymph for help for her father when the nymph scurried off just as quickly as she had came. Padmé looked at her father, he was still unconscious, but he was still breathing. Good sign, she decided.

            Still on Juliana's back, Padmé looked down at Obi- Wan's note. Her vision blurred, she felt dizzy. It cleared. There she saw Anakin, he seemed... Different. She couldn't put her finger on what, but he seemed different... Sad, depressed perhaps. Padmé tried to call out to him, but her voice only resounded on herself. Tears poured down her cheeks, yet she had no clue as to why. "Anakin!" she tried to scream. Her voice! Her voice just wouldn't work! 

            In furry of not being able to call out, she shook her head. This caused her vision of Anakin to swirl. Swirl to fast for her to see. Now she saw her sister, Sola. She saw Sola screaming and crying, in a white- walled room, clutching a sleeping baby to her. She tried to move her legs, to run to Sola. Juliana lurched forward, though Padmé didn't notice. "Sola!" She called. This time her voice worked, startling her horse and causing it to jolt forward, towards Sola.... Padme's vision cleared.

            She knew where she had to go now. She had to go find Sola and help her. Padmé decided to let Juliana go as she pleased, hoping the horse would somehow know the way.

~*~

            "What happened? Why would she leave?" Siri asked Obi- Wan.

            "I- I don't know." Obi- Wan said. This was mostly true. He had helped Padmé to this path. Padme's father had been nearly killed when he had claimed his daughter Padmé was in great danger due to a 'terrible beast' Padme's sister had stood up for her father, and she had been proclaimed insane. Sola's husband, Darred, was shaken by all of this and was grieving over his wife, newborn daughter, and father- in- law. He, Obi- Wan had shown this to Padmé with Anakin's permission. 

            "He's learned to love." Siri said, sighing. "And I thought he was loved in return, but perchance not."

            Obi- Wan wasn't so sure about this statement of Siri's. Anakin loved Padmé. Obi- Wan was completely sure of that, otherwise he would not have allowed Obi- Wan to show Padmé what he had. Anakin had put Padme's happiness above his own. Padmé, you would think, had no reason at all to love Anakin, yet to Obi- Wan, she did. She didn't judge him by his appearance, she didn't flinch away from him, she was willing to talk to him, and she had apparently gotten past the fact that he was forcing her to stay in the castle. Yes, he decided, Padmé loved him. She just hadn't realized it... But then, Anakin hadn't realized how he loved her either.

            "I think she loved him. I think she still does."

            "But then why would she leave?" Siri wondered again.

~*~

            Anakin walked about the castle halls. He could think of nothing but Padmé. Was she alright? Had she gotten to her father? Or her sister? Would she ever return to the castle? Anakin sighed. She probably wouldn't. Why would she ever want to return to him? This was his curse, precisely what the Angel had intended for him. Anakin had never felt this way or thought this much about anyone. Was this love? Did he love her? Anakin closed his eyes and saw her face. Padmé. Yes he loved her. He loved her more than anyone or anything else in the world. He wanted her to be happy... But he wished to have her back here so.

            She wouldn't return. He knew it. He just knew it. She wasn't loved in return. This was the curse. It was now truly coming into play. Anakin swore he could hear her voice, calling to him. He shook his head. This wasn't so. His mind was playing tricks on him. Padmé wouldn't be returning. She had escaped the beast.

~*~

            Sola sat against the wall, laying her daughter Ryoo on her lap. She had fallen into a half- sleep. She was distantly aware of where she was, but was also half- way dreaming. She could have sworn she heard Padme's voice. Padmé who, had surely been killed months previously by an awful beast. For the last who knew how many months, Sola had been here with her daughter. A guard would come and bring them food, but this had been her only contact with the outside world for- well, for however long she had been there.

            Hearing one's deceased sister's voice can be quite unsettling. Sola opened her eyes to see the white walls all around her. She shook her head. Only a dream, for Padmé is certainly dead, she thought sadly.

~*~

            As if it were magic, Juliana made a two day's ride in less than one. She galloped forward, somehow knowing where to go. It was mid- afternoon, and as they rode, Ruwee started to come back to consciousness. Padmé tried to stop Juliana to help her father, but the horse just kept on going.

            Padmé held her father by the shoulders as he crept into consciousness. He was mumbling incoherent phrases while keeping his eyes shut. He opened them... And was quite startled to see his younger daughter looking worriedly at him, all the while he was moving very quickly. He blinked.

            "Padmé?" he asked uncertainly.

            "Father!" she exclaimed, hugging him lightly. She would've hugged him tighter, but if she had they'd have fallen off the horse.

            "Padmé, I- I thought- we thought we'd never see you again."

_*_

AN: I know, I know, that took me forever. ::bows to the reviewers:: Please forgive me! Writer's block in writing this. Writer's block on fanfiction in general I'm afraid. In writing this I kept feeling as though I were putting people out of character. Same applies to those who read my other story, Changed Times. I have no idea when I'll next update. I'll try as soon as I can, but I only write when I feel comfortable in keeping the characters well, in character. So, I'm sorry for the lack of updates as of late.

Anyways, you guys know the routine. Review please.... And please be completely honest. If you don't like something here, please tell me!

- Sarah


	11. Found

Padmé told her father of all that had happened, what she had seen, why she was back and all the while Satie traveled on. Then Ruwee told her of Sola's wedding, and the birth of Sola and Darren's first child, Ryoo. Their wedding had been that Summer after she had left—A full year, as hard as it was to believe. They had been married in the Summer, and she had left in the Spring... Time had gone by, and it had been Spring again, and then Summer... And now, it was, after all, Autumn—And Sola and Darren's first child, a girl, had been born in the Spring and was now several months old.

"She wanted so much for you to be there. I wanted for you to be there... It's so unsettling to see you alive after we thought you so surely dead." her father told her as Juliana plowed on. "It's so wonderful that you are safe, Padmé. You'll never have to go back to that dreadful place again!"

"What? Oh, Father, I couldn't... I... Anakin..." Padmé didn't like the thought of not being allowed back to the castle, the thought of never seeing Anakin again. She didn't know how to explain it to her Father, when she really couldn't explain it to herself. After further thought, she was surprised to find that she... missed.. Anakin's company.

Ruwee shook his head, "Padmé, do you mean to tell me, that you have befriended this beast?"

"I... I'm not sure... I suppose so..." Padmé paused, "Yes. Yes, Father, I befriended him. I don't know how, but I most certainly did. But he's not near as bad as he seems! He's really very kind and I..."

Ruwee chuckled, "Well, I suppose I can take your word for it, but please, do stay with us for a little while."

Ruwee and Padmé rode on in silence for quite a time, until they came a clearing that over looked a village. "Lets camp here for tonight." Ruwee suggested.

"Okay." agreed Padmé with a decisive nod. They clamored down from Satie's back, and she was free to graze.

"I would suggest we stay in the town, and perhaps get something to eat, but I haven't any credits." Ruwee said, apologetically. "I'll go get some fire wood. At least we'll be warm."

"It's alright." Padmé replied, removing her pack from her back, which seemed a lot heavier than she had remembered it being. _What did I put in here?_ Confused, Padmé opened it up, to see a jug filled with water, which she removed immediately... And some bread, which, as she removed it, she noted was still warm, and some meat that was already cooked, and was, like the bread still warm.

"Father?" Padmé called.

"Yes, Padmé?" He replied, as he came back to where she and Juliana were, carrying fire wood.

"Look at this!" She said, gesturing to the food.

"That's... Why that's amazing! Where'd you get that?"

"It was in my pack, but I didn't put it there. It's like magic." she said, grinning.

Ruwee and Padmé ate their dinner, and when they finished, her pack somehow produced two sleeping bags, for which they were grateful. They went to sleep quickly enough, Ruwee enjoying a fitful dreamless sleep, but Padmé not so fortunate...

Blue is for serenity... Gold for a friend.. Crimson is for your true love.. If you choose to take this in... A black-eyed stare..

The riddle from Obi-Wan played over and over in her head, and Padmé awoke with a start, to find... Something... Hovering over her. She sat up, blinking wildly, and realized it was the same Nymph as before.

"Miss Padmé." It said to her, "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"Thank you... What's going on?" Padmé asked, slightly startled.

"I have another message for you from Obi-Wan." the Nymph replied, extending a piece of paper to Padmé.

Padmé reached out and took it, and as soon as she touched it, the nymph disappeared. Padmé shook her head, and began to read the paper in front of her.

_Beware the black-eyed stare... Beware the black-eyed stare... BEWARE THE BLACK-EYED STARE..._

Padme's head swirled... Sola... Sola was sobbing, she had to get to her! Where was Sola though? Where? An arrow pointed straight ahead, and spun and spun. It stopped, pointing the way she had come from, pointing to the castle—ANAKIN! He was... Anakin was shrouded in a crimson light, but he looked like he was in pain.

_BLUE IS THE BEGINNING,_

_IT COMES WHEN FEAR IS GONE,_

_IT CHANGES AS WE KNOW IT,_

_INTO SOMETHING MORE,_

_GOLD APPEARS SHINING BRIGHT,_

_AND TURNS TO CRIMSON RED,_

_FRIENDSHIP INTO ENDLESS LOVE,_

_SHINING BRIGHT AND TRUE,_

_BUT DO BEWARE, THE BLACK EYED STARE_

_MAY APPEAR AND CHANGE IT ALL,_

_AS STRONG AS LOVE MAY BE,_

_THERE IS SOMETHING STRONGER,_

_THE BLACK EYED STARE, YOU MUST BEWARE_

_COULD COVER ALL THIS LAND_

_BUT THERE IS A CHANCE, THERE IS A HOPE,_

_THAT THE CRIMSON MAY PREVAIL,_

_BUT ONLY IF HE HAS LEARNED TO LOVE,_

_AND IS LOVED UNCONDITIONALLY IN RETURN,_

_THE BLACK-EYED STARE MAY YET WIN,_

_BUT AGAIN, WE DO HAVE HOPE,_

_A CRIMSON RAY,_

_A CRIMSON RAY,_

_IT MAY SAVE US ALL._

Padme's head stopped spinning. Tears fell from her eyes, and as she looked at her hand at where the paper had been, it was gone. She didn't know what any of it meant. She didn't understand! Sola needed help... But so did Anakin! She was torn. What could she do? Juliana, who had noticed Padmé was crying, nuzzled her shoulder. "Juliana, what should I do?" she asked, desperate for something.

Juliana pranced, stepping a little ahead, the way the arrow pointing to Sola had pointed. Padmé nodded, tears running down her cheeks. "Well go find Sola. But then I must go back to the castle. Anakin is hurt."

Not an hour later, Padmé and Ruwee were riding on, to find Sola.

Juliana seemed to know the way, so Padmé allowed her to move forward as she wished, only urging her to go faster occasionally. After riding quite some way, at which point the sun had begun to set, she reared to a halt.

"Juliana, what is it?" Padmé murmured, looking around to see why Satie had stopped. There was nothing there... But then... A looming white tower appeared out of nothingness to their right.

"That's it. I know it is." Padmé said.

"What... What do you suppose that is?" Ruwee asked.

"That's where Sola is. I'm positive."

Without another word, Padmé rushed up to the building... To discover there weren't any doors. "Sola!" She called.

* * *

"Sola!" Sola stood up, from where she had been sitting with Ryoo.

"Padmé?" She called, and with doing so, a door appeared, and Sola ran over to it, clutching Ryoo to her.

Sola opened the door, and ran outside. Her father! And Padmé! They were both there! "FATHER! PADMÉ!" She called, ecstatic to see them.

End Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello everyone. I apologize for the lack uf updates. I haven't had time to write at all in the last months, and my membership in a Star Wars Fan Club (It's called Star Wars Unlimited if any of you are interested) finally sparked me to write more of this. Please R&R, and thank you very much to those of you who have stuck with me through all this time.

- Sarah


	12. Home Or maybe not

"Sola?" Padmé called, turning wildly to see her sister walk right through part of the circular, white, building.

"Padmé!" Sola cried, running up to Padmé and clinging to her. "I knew you would come! I knew it! I'm so happy to see you! I- Padmé I thought you were dead, but I kept hearing your voice in my dreams, and I saw that you were all right and... They were true, weren't they? Oh, Padmé! I'm so glad to see you!" Sola sobbed into her shoulder.

Padmé who had frozen in shock at seeing Sola, hugged Sola tightly. "Sola, it's okay. I'm here. Father's here too."

Ruwee ran up to them, "Sola?" He called. "Sola!" he exclaimed upon reaching them.

Sola dropped her arms from Padmé and hugged Ruwee, "Father!" she cried, now sobbing into his shoulder.

Padme's backpack again produced food for them. They had traveled a ways, Sola, Ryoo—who was held in Sola's arms—traveled upon Satie, while Padmé and Ruwee followed behind. They didn't make near as good time as Padmé and Ruwee had the previous day. It was, again, nightfall, and the group had begun to travel to the village they had called their home. Sola explained that while their house, the house Padmé and Sola had grown up in, and that which Ruwee had built himself so many years ago, was very near destroyed, but that she and Darred, and Ryoo's home was still intact, or at least it had been when she had been taken to that strange building.

"They wanted to keep me away from Father, I think." Sola said, while explaining all this. "Someone would come through a few times a day to give me food, although I was never awake during those times, and that was it. I had no way of escaping. That is until you came. I don't understand how all of this has worked out. I don't even know who took me there other than that they had the strangest black cloaks. I couldn't see their faces, and I don't remember much else."

"People in black cloaks came to the house and threw me outside. If I tried to get up, they pushed me down. They thought I was crazy, but none of them would speak to me. They wouldn't let me inside, and they wouldn't let me get up off the ground." Ruwee told Sola.

Padmé then told Sola for the first time, and her Father for the second time, about her life in the Castle. She told them of how frightened she had been upon her arrival, and that Anakin was not at all what he had seemed to be. About how kind he had been to her, and how—At this point Sola interrupted her.

"Padmé! You've fallen for this Beast!" she laughed.

Padmé blinked in surprise. "I have not!" She protested, "Now, as I was saying..."

She proceeded to tell them that once she was no longer afraid of Anakin, she had befriended him, and that there were other beings in the castle, items really, that could talk. She told them of Obi-Wan, the clock, and Yoda, the candle, and of Siri, Yane, Eritae and Rabe. She also told them of how she had begun to play the flute again, and of the library which had been wonderful to have access to.

After a time, their conversation dwindled down, and they chose to go to sleep. Padme's bag producing sleeping bags yet again.

Ruwee, tired from traveling fell right to sleep, Sola, likewise slept easily, and Ryoo who was a good-natured child, fell asleep without a fuss.

For the second night in a row, Padmé was not so lucky. This night, she dreamed of the Castle yet again. Anakin sat alone at the Piano, trying to play it, but failing so miserably. She saw he become angry with it, and pound on the keys with frustration. He hunched over with his head in his hands. _DO BEWARE, THE BLACK EYED STARE... CRIMSON RAY MAY YET SAVE..._

At this point, Padmé awoke, Sola shaking her awake. "Padmé, Padmé, wake up. Are you okay?"

Padmé sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "Yes I'm," she yawned, "Fine."

"You were having a nightmare, I think. You were mumbling something really loudly, but I couldn't tell what."

The group traveled on, and Padmé was contemplating as to if she should leave the group, and go back to the Castle. Something was wrong with Anakin, but she didn't know what. In her dream he seemed so... depressed. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was because of her. She knew it... But she couldn't bring herself to leave her father and sister a second time. Perhaps she could stay a few weeks with them, and then go back to the Castle.

They made horrible time, and wound up having to camp again that night. They proceeded at a slow laborious pace for several more days, until they finally reached their Village. They came to Sola and Darren's home, which was on the outskirts of the Village. Darred had been surprised to open the door to see his wife, daughter, father-in-law, and his... daughter-in-law standing on his doorstep. It had been a happy reunion, and he was clearly relieved to see Sola and Ryoo.

"No one knew what happened to you. I didn't even know." He told them at dinner that night, "Your house was destroyed, Ruwee, but there wasn't a body, so no one knew if you were dead or not. And Sola, you and Ryoo, you just disappeared one night. No one could figure out what had happened. But... I'm so glad your alive, and well. And you, Padmé, none of us thought we'd ever see you again."

Sola, Ruwee, and Padmé told Darred of their stories, and what had happened during their time away.

"So Padmé, how long do you have? Are you here to stay?" Sola asked Padmé, finally.

"I—I can't stay forever. I need to get back to the castle, but perhaps after I go back, I'll be able to visit you sometimes." Padmé replied, honestly.

"Will you at least stay for a week? We've missed you so, and it's been nice having you around." Sola told her, hopefully.

"A week?" Padmé thought for a moment. A week couldn't hurt, could it? "Okay. I can stay a week. I'll leave a week from tomorrow."

End Chapter 12


End file.
